Betrayal
by markgeromeglenn.bagaporo
Summary: Finn couldn't believe it, his own dear and beloved friends trap him in a hellish place. But he meets people that helps him along the way
1. Betrayal

Disclaimer:I do not own Adventure time or it's characters except the ones I make up.  
>All rights belong to Pendelton Ward.<p>

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I can't believe it, all the people I ever cared about just threw me into this place where it's

hell itself."I thought to my self wondering the place. It's been 3 weeks since they did that act

of betreyal, and I've survived pretty well. From time to time a girl comes and gives me

company,I know she kills but why doesn't she kill me,whatever it is I'm happy to know I'm not

alone here. I still wonder why my all my friends throw me here, but I may never know.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sorry the first chapter is really short but I'm making a longer one later in a few hours

I'm just expirementing so I might not update this but on the other hand...


	2. The first people I meet

Disclaimer:I do not own Adventure Time or it's characters except the ones I make up.

All rights belong to Pendelton Ward.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Day 22

I just finished eating,I also repaired the roof,third time it almost fell on my head.

The girl came in again, she warned me about more of those creatures coming close.

I also found a chicken in an abandoned farm it could be a good source of eggs.

After finishing notes,I went out my shelter, to get more supplies. I walk across a few

buildings though none of them gave me interest."Hi Finn."the girl greets me,floating above

my head"Hi"I also greeted"What are you doing?"the girl asks with some interest"The usual

I'm getting supplies."I answered"Well I know that place has some good things inside."she

said pointing at an abandoned store.I gave her thanks as I left to go to the store. As I went

inside I felt the presence of someone else hiding in the shadows. I took out my sword and

carefully sneaked to the shelves hoping I could take supplies without being noticed. But I was

wrong, two figures tackled me down to the ground,one seemed to be a boy with blond hair

and had a scar on the back of his neck. The other one was a girl with pale skin,black hair, and

had a mark on her neck but looked more like a bite mark."Who are you?"the boy asked

shoving my face harder in the ground."I'm Finn I got here through a portal."I answered, the

boy then released me from his grip and helped me on my feat."Well it was a bad idea to go

here,we few survivors here call this place Living Hell."the boy said. I asked if there were

other people besides the two and they nodded and brought me to their camp. As I entered

the camp I saw very familliar faces.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 2 done

Review for ideas if you want(I really need some)


	3. Greeting others

Disclaimer:I do not own Adventure Time or its characters except the ones I make up.

All rights belongs to Pendelton Ward.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So where does this lead to?"Finn said touching a portal"Well how about you find out."PB

answered, pushing Finn inside giving him an evil smile"Jake help.""Sorry man your not worth

it."Jake said, helping PB push Finn in the portal. Finn came out of the other end of the portal.

It seems to be ruins of a giant city, there were creatures that seemed to be very aggresive, and

the sky was blood red with green clouds. There were small puddles of green goo everywhere.

"Why would they do this?"Finn asked himself

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So that's how I got here."I said to my alternate version"That's very interesting."he said

"Well I should meet the people here in this place."I said as I ran out searching for people to

greet. The first person I met seemed to the the alternate version of PB, the difference was she

was human."Well hello Finn from the other dimension."she greeted"How do you know."I asked

her"Marceline told me."she answered"Well I gotta meet the others so it was nice meeting you."

I said going leaving her alone to discover the other survivors. I then found who seemed to be

the alternate version of Flame Princess, but she was also human. What I found weird about her

is that she seemed to have 1st to 2nd degree burns, so I just left her alone and saw Marceline

running orwards me and stopped."Finn we have very bad news."she told me"What is it?"I asked

"they're coming."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

What do you think is coming?(I think you can already guess)


End file.
